1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing software on a storage device controlling apparatus, a method of controlling a storage device controlling apparatus, and a storage device controlling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the amount of data handled by computer systems has been greatly increased. As storage systems for managing these data, large-scale storage systems called a mid-range class or enterprise class, managed according to a RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks) method which provides an enormous storage source, are drawing attention these days. Moreover, to efficiently manage the enormous amount of data, a technology has been developed, in which an exclusive network (Storage Area Network; hereinafter referred to as SAN) connects information processing apparatuses and a storage system such as a disk array apparatus to implement high-speed and massive access to the storage system.
Meanwhile, a storage system called a NAS (Network Attached Storage) has been developed, in which a network using TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) protocols, etc., connects a storage system and information processing apparatuses to implement access in file level from the information processing apparatuses (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-351703).
However, a conventional NAS has been achieved by connecting information processing apparatuses having TCP/IP communication and file system functions to a storage system without TCP/IP communication and file system functions. Therefore, installation spaces have been required for the abovementioned information processing apparatuses to be connected. Moreover, the information processing apparatuses and storage system are usually connected by a SAN in order to perform high-speed communication. Thus, the information processing apparatus has been required to be provided with a communication controlling apparatus or a communication controlling function. Furthermore, in order to make the storage system work as a NAS, it has been required to install a piece of software on each of the storage system without the TCP/IP communication and file system functions, and the information processing apparatuses having the TCP/IP communication and file system functions, and further to perform various settings to link those pieces of software.